Owen-Tristan (Siblings)
The relationship between brothers Owen Milligan and Tristan Milligan was introduced in Season 11. History Overview The two have a distant relationship, as there is a three year age difference, and both have very different interests and hobbies. However, on the rare occasion, Tristan will seek Owen for advice. Owen previously did not acknowledge his brother in public, but after fellow Ice Hound member Luke Baker locked his brother away in a classroom, Owen stood up for his brother, and for the first time, acknowledged their relationship as siblings. He is very protective of Tristan. Season 11 In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Tristan faces a dilemma concerning Tori picking to spend time with Zig over himself. In desperation, he approaches his brother, Owen in the weights room on how to break Tori and Zig up so that he can spend more time with Tori. Owen has no desire to allow the school to know that Tristan's his brother, and despite finding Tristan's dilemma pathetic, he eventually suggests that he tells Tori that Zig thinks that she's fat. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Owen finds Tristan outside of the school crying and waits for the coast to clear. Tristan explains the cause of his tears and Owen suggest that he skip the performance. Owen reminds Tristan that when Tristan was 7 he put on a play for the entire neighborhood. Owen admits that the standing ovation was a result of Owen’s verbal warning to beat the snot out of anyone who didn’t clap. Even with his brother ruining a great memory (but also showing that he cares), Tristan decides to forge ahead with Half a Heart. Season 12 In Gives You Hell (1), Tristan meets Owen in the weight room who asks what he wants. He begins talking about Campbell Saunders and Owen immediately says he's not gay and wouldn't be interested anyway which causes Tristan to angrily leave. Later, Tristan takes his lunch to the table with Cam and his teammates and asks if there was room for him. The hockey team, including Owen, laughs as Cam says he's at the wrong table and Tristan walks back to Maya, upset. In Scream (2), Tori, Maya, and Zig go searching for Tristan, instead finding Dallas, Luke, and Owen, the second of whom is making fun of a ringtone on a stolen phone, which Tori and Owen immediately recognize. She and Owen grill Luke, the latter physically assaulting him, for answers regarding Tristan's whereabouts. They find him locked in a storage room, where the four reveal that they do love him, and that a special someone will come his way sooner rather than later. Still shaky about having his first kiss be on stage, Tori kisses Tristan, and the two make it to the show at the last second. In I Want It That Way (2), Owen is surprised to see Tristan in the weight room and that Tristan lost 7 pound from his diet. Owen tells him that losing weight that way is dangerous, and says to lose weight, he needs to do it the right way through eating right and exercise. The two proceed to work out on machines next to one another. Later, Tristan is in the hospital after having a minor heart attack, and he asks Owen if he is going to die. Owen asks him why he would do this to himself, and offers to help him set up a proper work out plan. He encourages Tristan to eat, but Tristan says the potatoes tastes like feet, to which Owen agrees after trying it. Season 13 In This Is How We Do It, Tristan mentions to Maya and Miles that Owen was on the Degrassi Basketball Team. In You Oughta Know, Tristan claims Owen hooked him up with steroids, which he gives to Miles. In Everything You've Done Wrong, Dallas tells Tristan that while he may not be as athletic as Owen, he's smarter. Quotes *Tristan: "Go suck an egg!" to Owen - Gives You Hell (1) *Owen: "If you want, I will help you set up, a proper''' work out plan." Tristan: "Seriously?" Owen: "Beats you ending up back here. Right now I need you to get okay, bud." - '''I Want It That Way (2) *Tristan: "It tastes like feet." (referring to mashed potatoes in the hospital) Owen: "C'mon." -eats it- "Oh. Yeah. You weren't lyin'." - I Want It That Way (2) *Owen: "You know I love you bro." - Scream (2) Trivia *Though Owen could be embarrassed by Tristan, he does care about him and is shown to be protective of him. *They both kissed "Nice Girls." Owen with Anya and Tristan with Maya and Tori, though Owen had a relationship with Anya. *They both disliked Luke Baker *They were both on a sports team with Mike Dallas. *Owen didn't return when Tristan was in a bus crash and when Tristan graduated from Degrassi. *Tristan admired former student, Holly J. Sinclair, whom Owen had a conflict with. *They are one of several pairs of siblings to graduate from Degrassi. Following the Simpson brothers, the Michalchuk siblings, the Bhandari siblings, and the Matlin sisters. Gallery Degrassi-Ep.jpeg DefaultTristan.jpg Degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-picture-6.jpg Degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-picture-11.jpg Kdjgkldfjgldforiuoiry.jpg Klfjglkdfdgjl.jpg Degrassi-holiday-tristan-owen.jpg d12owentristan.jpg huihj.jpg uhojnl.jpg owentristan 1.jpg 124dgyt.jpg 2e4btjo.jpg 1134-4.jpg Sr534.jpg Siruoiru.jpg 8uioui.png 98io.png 89uiojj.png uouiji.png 79778uijk.png yuiyoi.png ouiioh.png uiouionnn.png 87uiohh.png Milligan_bros1.jpg|Owen and Tristan at the hospital Milligan_bros2.jpg Milligan_bros3.jpg Rtyrr.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h35m59s19.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h37m22s72.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35140.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35132.jpg Degrassi-Ep.-34-The-Dot.jpg DEGRASSIOct20th SS 0921.jpg Degr2.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Siblings